Immortal Immunity
by Nelwynn
Summary: ADOPTED BY LADY CYNIC! After been severely wounded after a battle he doesn't even remember, the fourteen year old Kakashi Hatake was found by the Weasley family and the Order. Who as they try to heal his wounds, find out magic doesn't work on him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

'**Immortal Immunity' is an ****M rated**** story, just to be safe. This is going to be a pretty 'A****ngsty' story**** and there's going to be some ****coarse language****. I'm not planning on making this a romantic story, so there are no pairings (yet?). If you guys have suggestions and/or questions, you can always review or send me a PM.**

**Disclaim****: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

_**Also, I'm searching for a bètareader. If you GrammarNazis find mistakes: think about that! And if you are interested: PM me! **_

**Now, thank you for your attention and enjoy the prologue of 'Immortal Immunity'**

_**Immortal Immunity**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Prologue_

Pain.

There was pain everywhere.

Not a single inch of my body would ever heal again. At least, that's what it felt like.

Faint noises reached my ears. A person's breathing. No, that was not it. It wasn't breathing.

It was a desperately gasping for oxygen.

The gasping suddenly stopped and made place for a wet and nauseating coughing sound. When I felt myself convulse at that same time, and felt a warm liquid stream from my mouth, only to merge with another stream of blood dripping out of a deep gash in my neck, I knew it wasn't just a person.

It was me.

Panic started to build up in my chest. _Why_ was I coughing up blood? _Where _was I? _What_ happened?_ Why_ was I still _alive_? Something inside of me told me I should be dead, if not from the severe wounds and blood loss, then _at least _from the chakra exhaustion.

Another sound I heard was rain, falling to a grassy ground. I faintly noted that I was soaked to the bone and that my white hair was plastered against my face. It soothed me a little. I always associated rain with safety. What most people found weird, I figured a long time ago.

The rain washed the blood off of me and out of the air. My sensitive nose had already smelled too much blood in my short life.

Well, maybe short for a normal person.

I guess I could say that with my fourteen years, I already was in the half of my life. Most shinobi didn't get too old, at least, when they kept doing missions. Like me.

I tried to open my eyes and lift my head so I could see where I was lying, so I could see my wounds and hopefully heal them enough to get going.

But I couldn't. My body was too fucked up.

'_I really should be dead. I can't even move one single finger', _I thought_, 'even with my severest wounds I could still do _that._' _I coughed up blood again.

Then I started to hear footsteps.

_'Four people, fifty meters to my right,' _I thought in some sort of reflex. My senses may not have been really good at the time, but I was a prodigy after all.

I was still desperately gasping for air as I heard the four people laugh at some silly joke a boyish voice told. At the sound of it I could tell that there were three boys and one girl.

And they were coming closer.

Did I want them to find me? Did I want help? Did I want to live? I couldn't answer that last question. I seriously couldn't care less if I died. But, what about my village? What about Konoha? I was a shinobi- no, I was Ookami. I was part of the ANBU. I had sworn to protect the Hidden Leaf with my life. And how could I possibly do that if I _let_ myself die?

No, I absolutely would not die.

I coughed again, but more severely this time. I almost choked on my own blood as I was convulsing in the wet grass. The rain washed the blood off my face, but it kept coming without a halt.

"Hey, Fred, George, do you hear that?"

"What do you-"

"- mean, Ronnikins? Are you finally-"

"- going mad maybe? Do we need to send you to st. Mungo's mayb-?"

"Shut it! I hear it too! I-is it an animal?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe- Bloody hell! What's _that!?_"

"I-it's a person! Oh my god! Fred, George, apparate to the Burrow and get mum, dad, Tonks and Moody! Now!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Ron! Don't just stand there! Help me! Take your wand and help me close these gashes!"

"O-okay! Bloody hell, he seems our age! W-what happened to him!?"

"How do I know! We just found him, idiot-! And oh my god, it's not working!"

"What do you mean 'it's not working'?! BLOODY HELL, HOW CAN IT NOT BE WORKING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU IDIOT! CALM DOWN!"

"HOW BY MERLIN'S BLOODY PERIOD CAN I CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW-!"

"RON, LANGUAGE! NOW BOTH SHUT UP AND GET OUT THE WAY!"

"Mum!"

"Go to the Burrow, young ones, we shall handle this!"

"No! Moody, magic isn't working on this boy!"

"What?! That can't be!"

"It is! We need to get him home in the Muggle way! Now!"

"Fred, George, help me carry him!"

I didn't even hear the panicking voices of the four –then eight- people that finally found me.

I didn't feel the pair of hands that tore away my clothing to get a better look at my wounds, or the wooden sticks some people pushed against them.

I didn't even hear them swear and panic even more as they saw that my wounds didn't close up as they normally –or even not so normally- should do.

I just kept coughing, bleeding and gasping for air in between. And then, as if my body finally found I had suffered enough, I blacked out.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading 'Immortal Immunity'! ****I really appreciate it...**

**Have a nice day, night or whatever!**

**~The Black Goldilocks**


	2. Chapter I: Doctor Birdbrain

**Author's Note:**

**First things first: Thank you for all the Reviews, Story Alerts and Favorite Stories! **

**A special thanks to the first people who Reviewed, Followed and 'Favorited' my story! : Dovakiin4578-Anime-Freak1298-Immortalis Cruor Elf-Seraphine Sky-Mineno15-Trickerie-Siela77-deagle6868-Sakura Lisel-DarkKessono-Anonymous-Demon Flame-LaRire-Enthrll-Nalya-**

**Disclaim: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Now, enjoy Chapter One of 'Immortal Immunity': Doctor Birdbrain !**

_**Immortal Immunity**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

_I – Doctor Birdbrain_

It was a rainy July evening as Molly Weasley was enjoying a nice cup of tea with her husband and two of her 'colleagues' of The Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. A few minutes ago, the mother of seven had shooed her four youngest children out of the house for they could _safely_ speak privately about the secret matters of The Order. She knew she couldn't trust the promises and angelic faces of her little redheads when they said they would not eavesdrop on their conversation. Did they really think she was mental? It didn't matter, if she just screamed loud enough, they would listen to her. Because if she gently asked, they acted like an auror to the ministry: officially they did what was asked, but actually they didn't.

Mrs. Weasley took a sip from her tea and looked skeptically at Moody. "So you really think it's better", she started as she put her cup back down, "to spend the rest of the summer at the Headquarters?"

The veteran Auror looked back with his normal eye and nodded as his bright blue one was surveying her house and the area around it.

Molly looked incredulously at Tonks. The Metamorphmagus put a purple lock behind her left ear and gave her a little smile before also she nodded. "And it's best to take your kids with you. It's not a good idea to leave them alone in the Burrow at times like these…" Nymphadora said in a rather serious tone that was pretty rare for the young Auror.

That was when she exploded and stood up from her chair. "Do you really want us to _live _in that filthy shack?!" she screamed, pointing at Moody. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of my children gets some sort of _extinct_ disease from just _breathing _too many air there!"

Moody grunted annoyed and rolled his normal eye. "Molly, even _you_ know how important it is for The Order to have Arthur and you there for the meetings. It's much easier and _safer _for us all to give the orders in Sirius' kitchen, and _not _over a cup of tea in yours. _Constant Vigilance, Molly! _What if the Ministry has a spy eavesdropping through the floo? Or if a Death Eater stood right behind the front door? What would you, no, _we _do then?"

Molly eyed the with-scars-covered-man skeptically (again). "Alastor, you would know those things immediately with that damned eye of yours, so don't pretend like it's unsafe in my kitchen!"

Mr. Weasley found it was time to speak up a little. "Uhm, Molly, dear…" he started a bit hesitant as his wife swung her head in his direction, eyes like daggers. "I think it's better to do what The Order has decided… None of the orders go out without Dumbledore agrees to them, so that would mean that we would disagree with Dumbledore himself if we didn't go…"

The middle-aged wizard looked at his wife as she was thinking about what he had just said. A few moments later, her eyes softened and she sighed. "Well I guess Dumbledore knows what he does… When do we have to leave?"

Mr. Weasly let out his breath he didn't even know he was holding as she sat back down in her seat. He took out his handkerchief and wiped a little layer of cold sweat from his forehead.

"As soon as possible, Molly. And while you're at it, could you also pick up Miss Granger? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could kidnap her in order to get to Harry, so it's safer that way", Moody said while he took his cup to drink the rest of his tea before standing up. "Well, have a pleasant evening, Molly, Arthur. The Order will be expecting you when you're ready. We're going, Tonks."

Molly and Arthur nodded as Tonks got up and followed Moody to the door, but not without walking against the umbrella stand and let it fall onto the floor. The said Auror flushed scarlet and began stuttering an apology while picking it up. Molly chuckled and shook her head. _"She will never change,"_ she thought as she took out her wand to clean the table from all the cups and plates.

"Come on, Tonks, we don't have all day! We both have to stand guard tonigh-" Moody wanted to say, but a loud 'CRACK' suddenly erupted and two wet, pale and shuddering redheads apparated in the kitchen.

"FRED, GEORGE, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT APPARATING IN-!" Molly started to scream, but was interrupted by an even louder screaming George. "FOUND A BOY COVERED IN BLOOD! NO TIME! EMERGENCY!" And with those words he grabbed both the sleeves of his mother and father, and Fred those of Tonks and Moody, before apparating to a grassy field between high trees where the Weasleys often went to play Quidditch.

Molly was, not so surprisingly, startled. She didn't even have the time to process what was just screamed at her. But when she arrived at the field, gasping for breath and swallowing the bile that always came after Side-Along Apparition, and heard her youngest son yell something about Merlin's period, her brain kick-started and she ran at the lump that lay next to Ron and Ginny.

"RON, LANGUAGE! NOW BOTH SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Mum!" an obviously shaken Ron yelled as he was being pushed aside by his mother. He was soaked, his red hair was plastered against his face and his hands were covered in blood. But she didn't care, all she saw was the bloody and broken body of a boy, coughing his lungs out in the wet grass.

The boy's black T-shirt was ripped open, so that a large hole in his stomach was visible.

Molly gasped in horror, all the blood made her light-headed and ready to faint. The other deep gashes and stab wounds in his neck and chest were nothing next to that one wound. His left arm lay in an impossible angle, while his right one had his bone sticking through the flesh of his forearm. His right hand was also severely burned and the black pants the boy wore were tore up where more obvious gashes and broken bones were visible.

Molly had to swallow some bile that rose in her throat again and took her wand out.

"Go to the Burrow, young ones, we shall handle this!" Moody said as he also took his wand and rushed to the boy, Tonks and Arthur followed him like his shadow.

"No!" Ron objected as he grabbed the Auror's shoulder. "Moody, magic isn't working on this boy!"

Molly and Arthur's heads snapped up. No, that was impossible! Arthur muttered something intelligible and disapparated. Nobody really noticed. Molly looked back to the boy, pushed her wand against his biggest gash and mumbled a spell. Nothing. Not the tiniest change. Her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't get a single sound over her lips.

"What?! That can't be!" she heard Moody yell indignantly. Both Tonks and Moody also pushed their wands against the same gash and mumbled the same words. Nothing. Again. Moody looked like lightning just struck him while Tonks hands started to shake.

"It is!" The youngest Weasley son yelled and he started to put his arms under the boy's armpits. "We need to get him home in the Muggle way! Now!"

That's when Mad-eye shot back up and started to give commands. "Fred, George, help me carry him!"

Fred, George, Ron and Moody picked up the boy as gently as they could as they didn't want to hurt him or make his wounds worse than they already were. Fred asked if they couldn't just apparate to the Burrow, but that question was unbelievably stupid, as Ginny put it. She pointed out that if they would do that, the boy's wounds could rip open. More than they already were that is. Everybody swallowed with that comment. They all didn't think they could see much more blood.

Molly and Tonks did apparate to the Burrow to get all the things they could possibly need to help the boy. _"But what could that possibly be?"_ Molly thought as she remembered she never _ever _had used anything but her magic to heal normal wounds. With that thought, she stopped in her tracks. _Normal_ wounds. What if they weren't _normal _wounds, but wounds gotten by Dark Magic?!

"TONKS!" she yelled, as she waved her wand to get a few old Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Bill's room.

"Yes?!" the purple-haired woman yelled back from a few rooms further.

"Come here and help me search for methods to heal cursed wounds!" Molly caught the flying books and put them on her kitchen table, browsing one of them to find the needed information. Tonks came rushing in the room from the twin's bedroom, where she had taken all the bandages she could find. Molly would never admit it, but at that time, she was happy they were testing so much on themselves. The young Auror put the bandages next to the books and began searching for remedies in one, but not without asking Molly first why.

"I heard once that wounds gotten by certain curses don't heal with normal spells. You should know that, Nymphadora! You're an Auror for Merlin's sake!"

Molly saw the hair of the Metamorphmagus color a little red with the mentioning of her first name, but she really didn't care even if she had hurt her with her comment.

"I did, but as far as I could see the wounds, they weren't caused by a curse. It seemed like they were caused by Muggle weapons… But what kind of weapon can blow such a whole in one's stomach?" Tonks wondered as she threw the book she was flipping through away and took another one. Molly frowned and did the same. "But it's a good idea to look for options if they truly are made by curses," Tonks ended. Molly simply nodded.

Finally, the front door opened and Ginny and the four men walked to the kitchen table with the now unconscious boy, leaving a track of blood mixed rain on the ground. Molly shook her head. _"He looks so _small," she thought as she could take a better look now they were in the Burrow. But she sharply shook her head again to clear her mind from those thoughts. There was no time for that right now.

"Lay him on the table!" she yelled as she pushed the books aside to make more place. "Moody, do you think the wounds are cursed?! We need to know as quickly as possible!"

The men laid the boy as gently as they could on the table and Moody took his wand. "I know a spell that would reveal if it where that way. So, everybody, step aside!"

Everyone took a few steps back as Moody pointed his wand at the soaked boy and muttered a few words. A purple light shot out of the tip of his wand, but just as it wanted to hit the boy, it changed his course and ended up against the wall. You could hear a pin drop for a few seconds, but then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT WAS-"

"-THAT?!"

"-s impossible, how-?"

"-ALIEN I tell ya!-"

"-just changed course-!"

"-SHUT IT and help h-!"

"-OODY HELL!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Moody finally erupted. He had enough of this. Never in his Auror-career had he ever seen so many people freak out from a spell that simply changed direction.

Everybody stopped screaming, running and even breathing. "I don't know why my spell switched course, but that _did _mean the wounds couldn't be made by curses, because they would've switched direction too! AND _THAT_ MEANS WE NEED TO STOP THE BOY'S FUCKING BLEEDING THE MUGGLE WAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

As they all seemed to notice the urgent state the boy was _still_ in, everybody started to move again.

"But how do we do that, Moody?!" Molly shrieked. "None of us ever-!" Mrs. Weasley was suddenly cut off by another loud 'CRACK' as two people Apparated in the kitchen. Everybody looked at the duo and recognized them as Mr. Weasley and a nervous looking Hermoine.

"HERMOINE!" Ron yelled as he understood right away why she was here. "We need your help! We found this boy and magic isn't working on him! How can we help him in the Muggle way?!"

Hermoine was startled by the scene where she was so suddenly thrown into. Okay, she already was thrown in such situations way too many times before, but the sight of the broken boy's body made a little yelp escape her mouth. It made her think of a horror movie she once saw, not a real situation. The blood, the wounds, the bones that stuck out of his body and the twisted limb… she had to use all her willpower to not fall unconscious. But then again, these kinds of situations made her genius instincts work.

"Okay, Ginny, take a long piece of bandage and tie it above the boy's broken arm! Fred, George, take off the boy's T-shirt and pants! Moody, take some bandages and press it as hard as you can against the wound in his neck! Mrs. Weasley, do the same but with the hole in his stomach! Mr. Weasley, apparate to a Muggle Pharmacy and buy rubbing alcohol, pain killers and more bandages! Tonks, apparate to St. Mungo's and bring a few medics, but only the ones who work for The Order! Explain them the situation! Ron, help me put the boy's disrupted arm back in place!"

With those commands everybody calmed a little -not much of course-, because they finally knew what to do.

Hermoine walked to the boy's disrupted limb and explained Ron how they had to hold it. And then, with an obnoxious noise from bone against bone, she pushed his arm back in place. A shiver ran up the bushy haired girl as she gently laid the boy's arm on the table.

As Tonks came back with two confused doctors, everybody in the room sighed in relieve.

Finally, they could lay the responsibility of the boy's life in someone else's hands.

With the bandages and rubbing alcohol Mr. Weasley bought, the doctors started to do their jobs. One of the doctors took out a scalpel and started to operate the boy's broken arm, cutting his arm open and pushing the bone back in, while the other one inspected the rest of his wounds.

It didn't matter they weren't as good as actual Muggle doctors, what did matter, was the fact they weren't freaking out, feeling dizzy because of the blood or bones that stuck out or the sight of open wounds. But when one of the doctors suddenly said they needed to stitch his gashes and Hermoine explained what that meant, everybody turned as pale as The Bloody Baron.

And their relieve melted away like a snowflake in a desert.

* * *

In her entire life, Ginny Weasley has always been brave.

The way she always fought back against the bullies at Hogwarts, overcame her six older brothers and didn't even get a severe trauma from her adventures with the Dark Lord's memory in her first year, was enough to get people, even the brave Gryffindors, admire her in a way that almost equaled The Chosen One.

But right now, when she saw a boy around her own age lay on her kitchen table, bleeding to death, all that bravery was flushed away.

No, not all of it.

She did have courage to bind off the boy's right arm, so it lessened the bleeding from the wound his broken bone had made, and she did have the guts to not look away when the doctor began to operate the boy's arm, but she was scared. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she would faint or throw up any time now.

When the other doctor suddenly began to _sew _the boy's wounds, and every stitch made a new stream of blood stream down his side, she heard the boy groan and a few moments later, his eyes flew open. It was too much. She _fainted_.

Not that anyone noticed.

* * *

Pain.

Again. Why wouldn't it just go away? Or at least lessen? I think Kami just hates me.

Noises started to reach my ears, but I couldn't identify a single one of them. I could only say that they were way too loud. They were hurting my oversensitive ears.

Why couldn't I just lay here in peace? I was going to die anyway...

No! I couldn't die. Not yet. I needed to endure the pain, get up and go back to Konoha where the medics could heal me! Hah, that would've been an amazing plan if I could just _move._ But I couldn't. Not a single finger.

As I lay there on what felt like a wooden table, the noises slowly started to make sense: footsteps, running on a wooden floor; and voices, panicking voices talking, discussing and screaming against each other. They annoyed me. No, that was not it. They made me nervous, angry and… sad. Why was everybody around me always discussing and screaming against each other? Was it my fault again? A long forgotten memory of Jiraiya screaming against Minato-sensei fluttered through my mind.

"_You can't let him take the Jounin Exams yet, Minato! He's too young! Only twelve! Doesn't he earn a normal childhood like everybody else, hey? He already had enough hardships in his life, can't you cut him some slack?!" Jiraiya screamed against the blonde Jounin. The said blond glared at his sensei, but he too seemed a little sad. I had to keep myself from walking to him and apologize for what I did. Why did I keep making other people sad? I didn't know. What I did know was that it wasn't such a good idea to let them know I was eavesdropping on their conversation as I stood behind the corner of the street, only five feet away._

"_I'm going to let him take the Exams because he's ready, Jiraiya! He _wants _to take them! First, I didn't want him to do them either, but it's his only way to cope with all the things he's been through! He won't stop until he's the best, don't you see that?! Don't you see that he's doing all this to prove to himself- no, to prove to everybody- NO, not even that! To prove to his _dead father _that he's the best?! That we'll crush him if we won't let him?! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!"_

I tried to shut the memories out that kept running in my mind, but it wasn't working. Another memory came playing before my eyes.

"_No, Sakumo! I don't want you to train our son at his age! He's only three years old!" a very beautiful hazelnut-haired Mrs. Hatake screamed at her husband, not knowing her son was standing behind the kitchen door, listening to their conversation. I flinched as my father hit the kitchen table with his fist. _

"_We already had this conversation Hana__(1)__! Don't you see he _wants _this? He's really smart, Hana! I would even bet for all my money he's a prodigy! Our boy is going to write history! You'll see! Now I don't want to hear a single word about it, understand?!" _

_I frowned in confusion with those words. A prodigy? Did dad really say I could be a prodigy? That was impossible! Dad said I was a stupid dead last only yesterday, when I could only hit the bull's-eye with one out of three kunai. _

"_No! Sakumo, I don't want him to become a shinobi! I don't want to lose him! I don't want my only child to see- no, commit such horrors! Let him choose his own future! Not the one you try to push him into!"_

_I held my breath as I heard someone walk towards the door." _What do I have to do know?" _I thought as I froze on the spot,_ "Dad's going to be really mad if he finds me!"_ As fast as my three year old legs could go, I ran upstairs. Then, halfway the staircase, I faked I was just heading downstairs. I heard the kitchen door open and I looked at my dad, standing in the hall. _

"'_Morning, dad," I said with a fake yawn afterwards. Sakumo's head snapped up and looked at me with his cold, onix eyes._

"_Good morning, son. Do you want to come to the kitchen? Your mother and I want to ask you something", he answered as he already walked back into the kitchen. I followed him as quickly as I could, I didn't want to be a dead last to him anymore. As I walked into the kitchen, my dad suddenly turned around, looked me cogently in the eyes and asked: "Kakashi, do you want me to train you? Do you want to be a shinobi and protect our village and the people you love from harm? Do you want to make me proud?"_

_I was shocked and hurt. Did he want to stop training me? Did I do something wrong? Was I really a stupid, dead last like he said before?  
"Of course I want to! I'm going to be the best shinobi ever! I'm going to make you proud dad, I promise! I-" I yelled, but when I registered what I was doing, I closed my mouth. Then, something happened that made my heart flutter. Dad _smiled_ at me. I was so filled with joy that I only faintly heard Sakumo say: "I told you, didn't I? He's going to be a shinobi and that's final!" After those words I saw my mom leave the kitchen. Was she crying? No, I must have imagined it. Mom never cried._

I wanted to shook my head to clear my mind, but couldn't, and the memories kept coming.

"_Go get Tsunade! Tell her it is an emergency! Tell her Hatake Kakashi was found in a cell at Eastern HQ in Iwagakure!" A screaming doctor woke me up as I was laid on a steel table. My mind was clouded and my body numb because of the way too many painkillers they had fed me. Not that I minded, I was finally back, I was finally _safe.

"_Y-yes! I'm on my way!" was the nurse's response. Not much later I could hear a booming voice echo through the halls. _

_"HOW LONG WAS HE TORTURED?" "I-I don't know e-exactly, I think-""I DON'T CARE HOW LONG HE'S BEEN TORTURED! THE ONLY THING I'M INTERESTED IN IS HOW SEVERE HIS INJURIES ARE!" "T-they are pretty s-s-severe, Tsunade, he has-""I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TELL ME THE DETAILS! I WANT TO SEE THEM WITH MY OWN EYES! DAMN NURSES THESE DAYS!" _

_I flinched a little when the door of the room where I was laying shot open and banged against the wall; without a single doubt leaving a huge crack in it. _

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY, DOCTOR BIRDBRAIN! I NEED MY PERSONAL SPACE HERE!" _

_I didn't feel it because of the numbness, but I knew she was now scanning my body with her medical ninjutsu. After a few seconds she swore and started to heal my injuries. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, DOCTOR BIRDBRAIN?! CALL ANOTHER FOOLISH MEDIC AND HELP ME HEAL HIM!" she screamed not long after her colorful swearing moment. _

_I heard the said doctor run out of the room. "_Probably looking for another doctor like his life depends on it_," I thought and I smiled a little. "_Well, that probably is the case too."

_As the newly christened Doctor Birdbrain came back, accompanied with two other medics, Tsunade started to talk normally to them._

"_His both legs and three ribs are broken on multiple places, the bones in his left knee and both hands are crushed, his lungs have traces of tar, he has third-degree burns all over his body and his back has severe open wounds, probably because of whipping. We need to work fast and efficient; we don't want his wounds to infect more than they already did. And Nursey over there, I want you to get morphine and A-positive, if you don't mind?"_

_As the nurse came back and the morphine began to stream through my veins, everything went black again._

I didn't want to remember anymore. Why were these memories coming back in a time like this? What was the logic in all that? I needed to find some sort of distraction.

I focused on the voices around me, but couldn't understand a single word that flew over their lips. I frowned. Wow, accomplishment. I could move _something_ after all. But why couldn't I understand them? The last time I checked I was in the Land of Fire… right? Why would I suddenly be in another one? I didn't know either.

Suddenly, someone cut into my right arm and began to push my bone back in.

Then, someone started to stitch what felt like the biggest gash in my stomach, and a loud groan escaped me. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep still. But the people heard me and started to discuss even louder than before.

I felt my warm blood stream down my sides, leaving a sticky track.

I knew after the first few stitches that the person, who did it, certainly was a Birdbrain. He really didn't know how it was done properly. I was stitched a lot in my life, and this was a hell more painful than it normally was.

I started coughing up blood again, what caused the needle to sink even deeper in my already deep gash. I groaned and my right eye flew open.

"Nice going, Doctor Birdbrain, why don't you just try to kill me with a kunai? That spares me the hope of thinking I'm actually being helped by total strangers."

.

..

...

_To Be Continued_

* * *

'**Hana' means 'flower' in Japanese. I didn't know the name of Kakashi's mom, so I made one up that seemed pretty enough. I also wanted to stay a **_**little**_** in the 'Farm'-style with her name since Kakashi means 'Scarecrow' and Hatake 'Field'. **

**Thanks again for reading 'Immortal Immunity'!**

**Have a nice day, night or whatever! ;)**

**~The Black Goldilocks**


	3. Chapter II: Devilish Plasters

**Edited: 11/24/2012  
I edited this chapter a little so Kakashi wouldn't be as OOC as before...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First, I want to thank all the readers who Reviewed, started to Follow or added 'Immortal Immunity' to their Favorites. I grinned at my laptop like a total retard every time I got an e-mail because of you guys… seriously x) So thank you veryveryvery much:**

**- Queen Haydee River - VIPKakashi - mia81 - ShadowRythm - Cii-Chan - batripe - PrettyKitty77 - mylife'ssobuen - Kouseki-Tsukimono – foxeatfox – blondeperson – – JRZTimeTravel – Fluffydruid – Dragonmunday – the DEVIL may care but I don't – KakashiKrazed – ShadowHeart251 – Dovakiin4578 – Demon Flame – Elspeth – deagle6868 – Esmeraude11 – Milli – Ranger Mitsuki – GiantBunnyRabbit – slapyou-intheface – LunaVanillaStorm – Rain on a window – Fallen Quills – **

**I also want to say that 'Immortal Immunity' is less dark than I expected. It's still an Angsty story, but it's not always going to be doom and gloom, if you know what I mean. This story also has a few mistakes in it, but don't worry, I will edit it soon enough. It's just that I'm still searching for a BètaReader and my English can use some improvement… So if you are interested… You just have to PM me ;D**

* * *

**ALSO THIS IS A LITTLE IMPORTANT: SPOILER ALERT! NARUTO MANGA: 605! I've rewritten a part of this story because of the new... development that happened in the manga chapter 605 of Naruto.**

* * *

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Now, enjoy the second chapter of 'Immortal Immunity': Devilish Plasters! I hope you'll like it ;)**

**Immortal Immunity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_II- Devilish Plasters_

As I opened my right eye for the second time in this place, I couldn't see a thing. Everything was blurry and way too light. What I didn't found too weird since the last time I had opened my eyes it was the same.  
But I hadn't really cared at that moment. My thoughts had been too occupied with the gibberish words and I guess questions people shot at me, and the pain. Oh god, the _pain. _

That doctor didn't know how incredibly lucky he was I blacked out only a few seconds after my comment, or he wouldn't be able to stitch a single person ever again. It's hard to do without any fingers you know…

But now, however, I did.

I was lying in a soft bed, staring at the wooden ceiling for what seemed like a half an hour, and there was still no change. How was I supposed to get back to Konoha without my eyesight? With that thought I shot up.

How severely injured was I? As I started to cough up blood and felt a nauseating pain in my stomach and chest I dully noted I had a pretty big wound in it. After a few minutes, I finally stopped coughing and I looked at my bloody left hand. Great. I looked around the room to find something to clean my hand with, but found nothing. And since I didn't really care about the snowflake-white bed sheets…

The second thing I noticed was that my right arm and left leg were fully plastered. And then there were the many bandages and soreness that told me I also had many bruises, burns and flesh wounds. I also faintly noted I was totally naked; the only things I wore were my many bandages and plasters. And even now, in this pretty tricky situation, I noticed I really missed my mask. Without it I _really _felt naked.

I sighed. Well, that was just great. It seemed that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. At least, not on my own powers and if I couldn't get home by myself, then Konoha had no need of me…

I frowned and tried to scratch an itchy spot a few centimeters under the plaster of my right arm.

'_No, they could always use me. A country in war could always use an extra pair of hands…'_ Damn! That was right! It was still war! I _had _to get back as soon as possible! But… even I had to admit that in _this _state, Konoha _really_ had no need of me.

"_Damnit!"_ I whispered as I clenched my jaw. _'What about my ANBU team; Boar, Tiger and Mouse? What about Minato-sensei?' _I thought, clenching my left fist. '_Rin… Obito… NO! Don't think about it, Damnit! Shinobi have no emotions!' _

Now I was clenching my fist so hard that my nails had cut through the soft flesh of my palm and four little streams of blood dripped onto the once so white bed sheets. I forced my hand to relax, took a deep breath and started to scratch under my plaster again. But that frustrated me even more as I couldn't even get to that damned itchy spot!

'_Damn_ _that stupid plaster! If I'm not going to die from my injuries then I'm surely going to die from _this_!' _I thought as I surveyed the room with my blurry sight again, but now to find something to scratch with. _'A stick would be nice- or no, a fork. Yeah, that should do the trick…-' _"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Are you in much pain? What's your name? Sorry, maybe I'm a bit impolite! My name's Molly."

My head shot in the direction of the voice that almost gave me a heart attack. Why didn't I hear her come in? I reached with my right arm to my right tight, where my kunai pouch normally would be, in a reflex.

But hell, did that hurt.

And I wouldn't even be able to throw a kunai with my plaster even _if _my pouch would still be there, which it wasn't.

A groan escaped me and the blurry figure that stood in what probably was a door rushed towards me and tried to push me back in my bed, but that was not going to happen.

I took her wrist with the hand of my not-plastered arm and twisted it around her back so she let out a surprised yelp. I ignored the pain of my injuries as I stood up on my bed to put my plastered arm around her neck, ready to snap it if she only dared to try something.

"N-no, please, I-I only want to help you! I won't hurt you! Please!" the woman started to plea, but I didn't understand a single word that flew over her lips. The woman was trembling and breathing heavily, I could even smell the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins.

Her fear, together with the fact that my injuries were treated and she certainly wasn't a kunoichi, I realised she was trying to help me. I slowly let her go, but still eyed her wearily as I sat back down on my bed and she turned around to babble something at me again as she tried to calm herself down.

"_I'm sorry, but I really don't understand you. _I mumbled emotionlessly as I cursed my bad luck.

A few seconds, the blurry woman seemed to process what I just said.

"Uhm… Right… Uhm…" she said, seeming not to know what to do. Eventually, she raised her both hands and made the universal sign of 'wait' by moving them a bit forward. I faintly saw what she did and nodded in response. After that, she rushed out of the room.

I sighed again as I facepalmed myself.

_'Way to go, Kakashi! You not only succeeded to wreck your own body, but you also landed in an unknown bedroom of a foreigner. Oh! And another surprise! You don't even remember what the fuck happened _before _you got here! Oh, the joy-!' _

My sarcastic and frustrating thoughts were suddenly cut off as the motherly woman walked back into the room with another person. Because I couldn't see the person properly I tried to find other characteristics with my sense of smell and hearing. The person definitely smelled like a man, a very old man, that is. He also smelled like old parchment and… candy. The sticky sweet smell made me sneeze and I heard the old man say a 'bless you', whatever that may mean, with a typical old man voice: rather low but gentle.

"... and then he twisted my wrist and held me in a choke hold! Dumbledore, this boy has to have a serious trauma if that's his first reaction! Look at him! He's watching us as if we're going to try to hurt him anytime now! And I thought we couldn't understand him because he was muttering when he woke up a few days ago, but he speaks an entirely different language!" the woman rambled in one breath. The old man softly told her to calm down a little as he followed her.

"It's quite normal to react in such a way, Molly. I don't think he inflicted those injuries on himself... I think it's best to put a translation charm on him, to ensure him we're not the enemy," the man said as he took his wand and the woman nodded and took a shaky breath.

Now I was confused. Why was he pointing that stick at me? Was he going to stick my eyes out or something? I faintly remembered that they were doing the same thing when I was half-unconscious, but that was just the thing: I was half-unconscious. Nothing makes sense then.

I didn't move and just stared at him, waiting for him to use his weird weapon. It was not like I could run away or defend myself like I did a few minutes ago. I hated to admit that my life lay entirely in their hands.

"_So, what do you say, kid? Are you giving us the information we want or do you want us to crush your other knee too? Or no, do you want us to reconstruct the pretty face of your teammate here? Oh, you don't need to cry, missy, I'm sure your team Captain here will save you by giving us the information we want…"_

I sharply shook my head to stop the memory from going any further.

_'This is not the time to have flashbacks, baka, focus on what's happening _now!'

As the man finally muttered something, my focus went back to where it should be and my head started to tingle, I frowned.

_'Was that it? What the fuck just happened? Was that… chakra that he shot into my head? It sure felt like it… Maybe it was a jutsu? But that's impossible; he didn't use any hand signs…_ _And _what_ was the purpose of that?' _

It soon made sense when the man started to talk again.

"Do you understand us know, young man?" the man asked friendly.

My eyes widened as I _did _understand what he said.

"Uhm, apparently?" I responded in a question as I shook my head again. I heard the woman sigh in relief and then ramble:

"I'm so sorry I startled you, it really wasn't my purpose! We don't want to hurt you, only help you since we found you with all those injuries and blood and-"

"Molly, calm down, he understands," the old man said as he lay a hand on her shoulder.

I nodded as to confirm what he said and sighed. _'Good, I was found by civilians, not Shinobi, but...'_

"I'm sorry, but… _what _the hell did you just do?" I asked the man as the woman also took a wooden stick out.

"I used a spell so you could understand and speak our language," the man explained as he put his stick away in his weird, purple dress.

I frowned again and I just wanted to ask what he meant as the woman started to ask: "Can I try a healing spell on you, boy? When you were unconscious it wouldn't work, but since that translation charm did work..."

I blinked a few times. Are these people lunatics? Is this some kind of sick joke? Spells? Charms? Did they seriously believe in magic?

But on the other side, their so-called spell that made me understand and speak their language _did _work, didn't it?

"Kai", I said with my hands in the Genjutsu Dissipation Seal, but nothing happened.

"So, it _is _real…" I mumbled as I rubbed in my right eye with my left hand. How far from home was I?

"Young man, is it possible that you are a Muggle?" the old man asked. Now, my normally emotionless face was probably showing a frustrated emotion.

"How do I know if I am something if I don't even know what that something means?" I asked him as emotionlessly as possible, still rubbing in my eye. There were a few seconds of silence until the old man talked again.

"A Muggle is the term for a person who has no magical core, a person who is no witch or wizard. If you didn't know that, that means that you are indeed a Muggle, or a Muggle-born or raised. And _that _means your immunity to our spells is natural…" the old man mused. I was seriously confused.

I opened my eye again, I felt a bit relieved as I noticed my sight was less blurry.

"I really have no idea what you guys are talking about. Could you please tell me first where I am, why I am here, what happened, who you guys are and _what_ you guys are exactly?" I asked the man who still stood next to my bed.

"We will tell you, but do you seriously don't know what happened? Not a single thing? Well, maybe that isn't too surprising; amnesia is very common, certainly with your amount of injuries…" the man said in a worrying tone as he waved his wand and two, wooden chairs appeared. I shook my head again, both as answer and as reaction on the appearing chairs.

"You don't need to worry, uhm...?" the woman asked as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Kakashi", I said as I started to scratch under my plaster again. I was not planning on giving away too much information, but I _was _indebted to these people. I knew my name alone wasn't enough, so I guessed I had to find something else to help them with.

"Okay, Kakashi, you really don't have to worry, your memories will come back eventually", she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. Her soft hand made me flinch and I leaned back a little so her hand fell off me. I didn't know why, but the touch made me feel uneasy and a shiver ran down my spine. The man noticed and frowned a little.

"I know, I… uhm… already had amnesia once." That was a lie of course. Once? Hah, I lost count. "Now, could you please answer my questions?"

I was not only confused but also frustrated, angry, sad and, did I dare to think it, scared?

"Allright," the man began as he waved his wand again, now to close the door. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and the lovely woman next to me is Molly Weasley. I'm a wizard and Molly is a witch. You are now in Molly's house, or the Burrow as everyone calls it, in Greenwich. Her children found you in the clearing where they often go to play Quidditch and you were… just laying there, dying," he explained. "We don't know what happened to you before we found you, I'm sorry. But what we do know is that it seems like our spells don't work and even can't hit you. So we had to get a few doctors who knew how to heal you the 'Muggle-way'. It seemed like it worked since you're still alive and kicking, but I guess you already felt that it will take a while before you can even walk around properly. De doctors told us you have broken your left leg on two places and your right arm only on one. You have a pretty big hole in your stomach, your sternum is broken and you have several deep gashes, bruises and burns spread over your body, but nothing permanent."

I nodded and frowned. There was no way of denying it: magic did exist. I saw it with my very own eyes and it was no Genjutsu.

Or maybe I was just going insane.

It's not too surprising. Every ANBU broke or went insane in some point in his life. Well, if they didn't die before they had the chance to, of course. But no, I couldn't be insane, right? I'm still thinking and talking normally, right? But maybe that was just it; crazy people thought there was nothing wrong with them, but everybody around them knew better.

"Okay, a few questions," I started as I pinched my nose bridge, "where in the world lies Greenwich? What the hell is Quidditch? Why don't your spells hit me? And why didn't you just bring me to a hospital?"

Now it was Mrs. Weasley who answered. "Greenwich lies in England and Quidditch is the most famous sport in the Wizarding World that's played on brooms."Mrs. Weasley shifted uneasy on her chair as she answered the last questions. "Uhm… first, we didn't bring you to a hospital because it was an emergency. We didn't have the time to do so. And afterwards, when we noticed not a single spell worked on you, we had decided to keep you here under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey, a nurse that works for the Order. The fact that we don't know why our spells don't work is why Dumbledore has interest in you. But you don't need to worry! Under Poppy's supervision you have the same treatment as in an actual hospital!"

I pinched harder in my nose bridge as I processed what she just said. Brooms? Seriously? And I've never heard of England in my entire life… This is just great. "And you didn't bring me to a hospital because you," I pointed at Dumbledore", find me interesting because your spells don't work on me… But that's not right. A spell _did _work on me…"

I began to feel uneasy. I had amnesia, many injuries and was found by wizards who found me interesting and kept me here in stead of a hospital because of that... I didn't know if I could trust these people, but hey, I didn't really have a choice, did I?

"Yes, you're right… That's another thing we'll have to test… And I'm so sorry that we're keeping you here, Kakashi, but I have a favor to ask from you", Dumbledore said as his friendly voice suddenly became much more serious.

I tensed a little and raised my eyebrows as to say 'Seriously? But I'm listening'.

After that, Dumbledore told me everything about their Order of the Phoenix, a certain 'Lord Voldemort' and his revival and the usefulness of my immunity.

"So this is my proposal, no, it's no proposal, this is the entire Order and even the entire Wizarding World asking you to help us, Kakashi: If you let us do some tests on you to see how it comes you are immune to certain spells, we maybe will be able to find out how it works. And if that happens, we will more likely be able to win the upcoming war. Please, Kakashi, we will not harm you in any way, I promise," Dumbledore ended as he was almost begging me to help them.

I considered it.

I _seriously _considered it.

Why wouldn't I help them? There was another war coming up and I knew what horrors and pain it brought with it. And I _was _seriously indebted to these people, so why not?

'_But what about my own war? The war that is still raging in The Land of Fire?'_

I needed to get back home, but I didn't even know where I was or how I got here. I've never heard of something like 'England' or 'Greenwich'…

"I accept," I told the old man as I finally made a decision, "but only in one condition."

The smiling man nodded. "Name it, my boy."

I sighed and looked in the sky blue eyes of the old man that made me think of my own sensei. "After I helped you, will you help me to get back home?"

* * *

"Damn that stupid plaster, I'm going to break it if I don't find a fucking fork, and fast," I mumbled as I ignored the pain as I hobbled down the stairs with a crutch in my left hand and a plaster on my left leg. My plaster on my right arm was _killing _me with his itchiness. I swear to Kami it was specially made to make my life more miserable than it already was.

Dumbledore had left about an hour ago after we had ushered Molly out of the room and I had told him about the situation I was currently in. I had told him about the Elemental nations, the Land of Fire and the fact that I didn't know my way back. (I left Konoha out of course, that's none of his business.)

That had made him blink a few times before he could respond.

He had told me he never heard of that place in his entire, what was it? Thousand years maybe? He sure looked that old.

First he thought I had hit my head somewhere when I got my other injuries, but he had quickly dispelled that thought, it was not like I was insane or something, pfft, who would think such a crazy thought?

After he had showed me a map of their world and I had tried to draw the map of the Elemental Nations with my awesome drawing skills, we came to the conclusion something was seriously wrong. Surprise, surprise, the maps didn't match. Dumbledore ensured me he was going to do some research on dimensional traveling and such. I was relieved I could hand that burden over to the old man. Okay, I was a prodigy, but something told me the long-bearded man was much smarter than I ever was, am or will be.

And since we now knew why I didn't know anything about the Wizarding World, he had started to explain me as much as he could and answer my questions.  
And after that, he had started to ask _me_ questions about _my_ 'world'.

I quickly had told him to stop calling it that, it made me feel so… alien.

And I still didn't know why I've told him so much about the Elemental Nations, but I figured I just didn't really care.

I had told him everything about the way we lived, the shinobi, the chakra and even the war. Of course I only told him the bare minimum, like I was only a bystander, like I didn't really had something to do with it, like I was a simple civilian.

When he had asked me to show a jutsu, I even told him I couldn't. And that wasn't even a lie: my chakra reserves were so low I _really_ couldn't.

It had felt good to talk so much. When was the last time I had talked so much with _anybody?_ I didn't know.

After a few hours of talking, he had told me he had to leave, but that he'll be back in a few days to talk some more. When he had told me that, he had stood up and ruffled through my hair.

I was shocked.

The only people who did that were Minato-sensei and Jiraiya -and then only when I was like six years old-, nobody else would get away with it, not without getting severely injured. Even when Dumbledore did it, I wanted to break his hand for making me remember… But it also felt so... normal.

When he finally had walked out the door, a woman had suddenly rushed in as fast as possible. From what I could see she wore a nurse's uniform, so I didn't try to run away or something like that when she began to scream at Dumbledore for not letting me rest, started to change all my bandages and inspected my injuries. Dumbledore had just chuckled and introduced her to me as Madame Pomfrey, before he had left.

Said nurse had asked me loads of questions about how I was feeling, where I was hurting and other medical things. After I had answered them she had given me two painkillers and eye drops that, thank Kami, started to work very quickly.

Then, with my restored eye sight and the way too large clothes Mrs. Weasley had put on the bedside table for me (blue boxer shorts, a plain, black T-shirt that came to my mid-tight and grey sweatpants that I had to fold three times), I had decided to hobble downstairs to find a fucking fork.

* * *

When I stumbled through the kitchen, I noticed the entire house seemed like it was almost falling apart. And maybe it would if there wouldn't be such a thing as magic. I shook my head. I still had to get used to it, but I didn't have to worry; I had time enough since it would take a few months until I was fully healed.

Finally, I found the drawer filled with silverware and I smirked. '_Praise the Lord!' _I thought half-sarcastically as I picked up a fork and stumbled to a wooden kitchen chair to sit on. Letting my crutch fall onto the ground I took the fork in my left hand and started to scratch under the devilish plaster. As the itch finally faded away and I put the fork into my pocket, I sighed in relief. Ah, the little things of life.

As I sighed again, I heard two people shuffle towards the kitchen -a boy and a girl to be exact- all while 'silently' discussing who should say hello first. Apparently the boy won since the girl began to speak.

"Uhm, Kakashi?" My head shot into the direction of the timid voice that came from the door to the living room. In the doorway stood a girl that looked about fifteen or sixteen with bushy brown hair and a very tall boy with fire red hair. I was almost jealous; I probably didn't even reach his shoulders.

"It was Kakashi, right?" the girl asked again. I looked from the boy back to her and I nodded in response.

"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley told me I had to tell you all the adults went to the Headquarters for a meeting and if you needed something you just had to ask me, Ron or the other Weasleys, but they're now out playing Quidditch, so... I'm Hermoine Granger and this is Ron Weasley, it's nice to see you're alright," she said as she walked towards me and held out her hand for me to shake.

I blinked a few times. With only the few seconds I had seen the girl, she already made me think about my old teammate. The brown hair, chocolate eyes, timid, gentle voice and her friendliness… _Rin_.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! Can't you see she's holding out her hand?!"

My thoughts were suddenly cut off by the yelling redhead and I had to blink a few times to focus on what was happening. The girl –Hermoine- had let her hand fall and was flushed scarlet as the redheaded boy –Ron- had walked forward to scream in my face.

"Ron! Stop it!" she yelled at him as she pushed him back a little.

"Stop?! Why would I stop? You're introducing yourself, you're being nice to him and he's just ignoring you!" the boy screamed back as he pointed at me.

Suddenly, the scene changed and it weren't Ron and Hermoine who were screaming at each other, but Obito and Rin.

"_Stop?! Why would I stop? You're introducing yourself, you're being nice to him and he's just ignoring you!" the Uchiha yelled as he pointed at me. "You know his reputation! He's a total git!"_

"_Yeah, that's what everybody else says, but maybe those are all prejudices! Maybe he just has something else on his mind! You don't need to meddle with it and start screaming at him!" Rin screamed back as she pushed him back a little._

"_And why not?! He deserves to be screamed at! If it wasn't for his father we wouldn't even be at war right now!-"_

"_Shut up and_ leave me alone," I said shakily as I stood up and picked my crutch off the ground.

The screaming suddenly stopped and Ron and Hermoine both stared at me. One with worry and guilt in her eyes, the other was more scowling. I stumbled to the stairs and had to use all my self control to keep my face void of emotion. But when I reached the staircase and almost fell onto the floor because of that stupid plaster, I had to clench my jaw and close my eyes to keep myself from _crying._

_'Baka, Shinobi have no emotions, damnit!_' I thought as I remembered one of the rules my dad had taught me when I was five. I opened my eye again as I heard someone walk towards me. I turned my head and saw Hermoine. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stopped beside me and whispered: "I'm sorry." That was the last straw.

I broke.

Hermoine's eyes widened as she saw me fall onto the floor with my back against the wall, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I didn't even feel the pain through my broken body as I hit the hard wood.

"Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly as she fell onto her knees before me. I couldn't even answer. I already started hyperventilating as an old memory started to play before my eyes. (A/N: This is the Spoiler, Beware!)

"_I'm sorry," I whispered as I pumped all the chakra I had left into my right arm for a Chidori. The sound of a thousand chirping birds made everybody who was fighting stop, and stare at us._

"_I-I u-u-understa-and__," she sobbed as her own tears were blurring her sight. She looked awful. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair was a greasy mess and little streams of crimson blood from several head wounds dripped down her chin. _

_My hands were shaking and my legs trembling. I had to use all my willpower not to fall onto my knees and give up. _

_I just couldn't do it._

_I promised Obito, I promised I would protect her at all costs, even if it meant I had to give my own life. _

_But there was no other way. It_ had_ to be done._

_I stifled a sob as I started running towards her, hand in position._

_I couldn't look into her eyes as she stared at me. As if all what was happening, wasn't real. Like it was all just a bad dream and she would wake up in only a few seconds._

_My hand went through her heart._

_She didn't wake up._

_Her eyes widened in shock and from the excruciating pain, but couldn't make a sound. All she could do was stare and wait for her body to give up._

_I felt her hot blood drip form my entire arm and had to hold back another sob, tears were now streaming down my cheeks.  
With a nauseating sound I pulled my arm out of her and she fell onto the ground. I almost threw up because of the sight, the feeling, the _guilt.  
_I fell onto my knees._

_"Rin..." I whispered, clenching my fists and and staring at her dead body._

_I couldn't take it anymore. _

_This was all _their _fault! It was because of the ANBU from the Hidden Mist THAT I HAD TO MURDER THE GIRL I LOVE!_

_Suddenly, I felt a surge of power throughout my entire body. Obito's Sharingan began to feel warm and weird, everything was clearer now, I felt like I could kill every single ANBU on this field. _

_B__ut only for a split second. _

_My body couldn't handle the strain and e__verything went black._

My hyperventilating suddenly changed in a wet, nauseating coughing and Hermoine and Ron both gasped.

"Ron, go to the Headquarters by floo, now!" Hermoine yelled at her friend as she ran to me.

"Y-yes!" Ron replied when the images from the night they found Kakashi were cut off by his friend, and rushed to the fireplace.

Hermoine was now kneeling next to me again and started to gently rub my back. But that only made me feel worse and I moved away from her touch. I was disgusted with myself.

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…'_ "I'm *cough* sorry…" I managed to say between my coughs and sobs. I heard Hermoine sniff herself. "It's okay," she whispered, letting her hand fall next to her. At that moment three people suddenly apparated in the kitchen.

"Go out of the way, Miss Granger!" I heard Madame Pomfrey yell and gone was Hermoine.

* * *

Hermoine was disgusted with herself. Why did she have to fight with Ron? Why did she hurt the boy covered up in bandages and plasters? Why did she only make things worse?

"'Moine, are you alright?" a voice asked her as she followed Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley carry Kakashi up to his room with her eyes.  
She turned around, suddenly furious.

"Of course not, Ron! Didn't you just see what we did to him?" she screamed at one of her best friends.

"What do you mean, what _we _did?!" He yelled indignantly. "He just broke down out of nowhere! That twerp is bloody insane if you ask me!" he yelled and he threw his arms in the air.

"Yes, what _we_ did! We triggered his break down, Ron! He's not insane! Don't you remember the night you found him?" Hermoine asked as she furiously wiped her tears off her face.

"Bloody hell, Hermoine, of course I do! I'm traumatized for the rest of my life!" the redhead yelled back.

"Then could you _please _get it in that thick skull of yours that you're not the only one who can get traumas?! You got a trauma from just _looking _at him, then what about _being _him! We don't even know what that boy _is been through_! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SIT IN A CORNER AND WRAP YOURSELF IN SELF PITY AS I GO UPSTAIRS TO HELP HIM!"

After those words she turned around and ran upstairs, leaving the flabbergasted teenager in the empty kitchen.

**.**

**..**

…

_To Be Continued_

**Thanks for reading Immortal Immunity, have a great day, night or whatever! ;D**


	4. Chapter III: I Need Another Religion

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks again to the people who made me grin like the Cheshire Cat by Reviewing, Following or 'Favoriting' 'Immortal Immunity'!**

**- Demon Hunter Zoro – whatisee – Fallen Quills – Milli – Sillia – Dervish – a guest (I think he's Russian ;) ) - s1bl1nk – DelVarO – Garand5191 – 47kaw2 – asredwer – ShinobiTwin05 – EhCanuck – Ignisha – purehearts22 – PrivetARec07 – Pirony – Ashfire28 – qtar1984 – VFran – bubba2494 – Traveller08 – MtSarx – Sirius123 – cassernzero – Y.O.L.O. sweetheart – Pyro007 – Aliinna – HippiestHop – Jositree – StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM – Darkdawnomega – A Neverending Dream Of Flight – TheNomad5 – vmeroigoje – Absolom - SaKuRa-Blossom29- The Only White Rose-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter :'(**

**Thank you for reading the Third Chapter of 'Immortal Immunity': I need another religion !**

**Immortal Immunity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_III- I need another religion_

"Come on, Hermoine, I already apologized a hundred times! What else do you want me to do?" an almost desperate Ron asked his bushy-haired friend. The (former) best friends were sitting in the living room of the Burrow, one was reading a book about House elves while the other one was trying to get the reader's attention, which she wasn't going to give that easily. She was still _seriously _pissed off, well, that was kind of an understatement. It didn't matter to her that the redhead had ran right after her and started apologizing when she had yelled at him and ran upstairs to help Kakashi.

She really didn't give a single fuck.

She found that what he had done was despicable. She didn't want his apologies; she wanted him to apologize to the in-bandages-covered boy. So she had promised herself that she wouldn't utter a single word about it or give a single sign that she acknowledged the redhead's existence until he had apologized to the white-haired boy.

"'Moine, please, stop ignoring me! I can't take it anymore!' Ron begged again, but it was in vain. Hermoine just turned a page of her book and kept reading like she was doing all morning. Ron was getting desperate, what could he possibly do to make her forgive him? He really didn't know.

"You can't ignore me forever, Moine! Please! I'm sorry, Hermoine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-. Your eyebrow twitched! Yes, I saw it! I told you you couldn't ignore me forever!" the boy yelled with a big grin on his face as he pointed at Hermoine, who was so furious right then that, indeed, her eyebrow was twitching. It took all her willpower to not shut her unbelievably heavy book and 'Maka-chop' him with it. Yes, you read it right, Hermoine Granger's hands were itching to try the infamous 'Maka-chop' from 'Soul Eater' she always wanted to try but never dared to; it _did _hurt a lot after all… And that was just what she wanted right now…

But she didn't do it.

She had promised herself she wouldn't acknowledge his existence, and a Granger never breaks a promise! So instead, she just put a bookmark between the pages she was reading and got up to walk out of the room, focusing on her breathing as a feeble attempt to relax.

She almost lost it when he dared to stop her by grabbing her shoulder.

"No, Hermoine, please, I'm sorry! But I really don't know what to do! I apologized, I begged… hell, I even made you breakfast this morning! What does it take for you to forgive me?" he whispered the last part as Hermoine shrugged off his hand and walked out of the room.

Hermoine's heart clenched.

She didn't w_ant _to hurt Ron, but it needed to be done. He had to learn. Learn to apologize to the _right _people and admit that he's wrong.

Hermoine went to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley lay the table. She looked up as she heard someone walk into the room.

"Oh, Hermoine, dear, I was just going to get Kakashi and ask Ron to fetch everybody for lunch!" she said as she smiled at her. "Come on, sit down! I'll ask him right now!"

Hermoine smiled back a little and then sat on one of the wooden chairs as Mrs. Weasley walked to the living room. Hermoine sighed and opened her book where she had put her bookmark. "The idiot better learns soon…"

* * *

Ron's heart clenched.

He had fights with Hermoine all the time. Fights where she would yell at him, scold him or run away to the library -or where books were in general-. But never did she ignore him like this. Even during the fight about her cat and his rat in their third year there were the occasional glares, scowls and witty comments. Now there was just an ice-cold silence.

He couldn't handle it.

He didn't know why, but the thought of Hermoine never speaking to him again made him almost fall in a depression. He really w_as _sorry. He realized it was wrong to lash out on the -probably- traumatized kid. He knew he went out of line. But… just the thought of somebody hurting Hermoine made his hands itch. He had seen Hermoine's hurt expression when the boy just stared at her with a blank look, like he was thinking about something else and just plainly ignoring her nice gesture, and had snapped. He absolutely didn't say the boy wasn't rude or at fault, no way in hell, but he didn't have to yell all those things at the injured kid. Although, he did deserve it. They found him, took care of him, gave him _his _clothes goddamnit, and all he did was being a bastard to the girl that had helped him the most until the medics had arrived. But still, he went out of line.

Ron stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. _"Should I run after her? Leave her alone? Buy her flowers, chocolates, _books_?-" _Ron's thoughts were cut off as his mother walked into the room with a glass of water and a few pills in her hands.

"Ron, dear, could you fetch everybody for lunch? I'll get Kakashi."

He blinked a few times as his mother walked past him to the stairs.

"Uhm, okay, mum," he said and followed her upstairs to get his brothers and sister. He walked past his mother who went into Kakashi's room and straight to his brothers'. He didn't knock and just barged in, startling the redheaded twins who seemed to be working on some delicate looking potion in a cauldron on their desk.

"It's lunchtime, good for nothings," he said as he lazily leaned against the doorframe, eying their dangerously smoking potion. He frowned as Fred and George stared at him a few seconds but then ignored him to put something that looked very similar to the insides of a toad in the cauldron. He shuddered. He only knew what it looked like because of Snape's… inventive detentions where he had to gut several different animals for his… uhm… collection.

"Bloody hell, guys, what are you _making_," he asked as a smell equal to Zonko's stink bombs reached his nose.

"Why d'you care, Ronnikins?" asked Fred as he kept adding all sorts of insides to the potion.

"Thought we were just good for nothings, baby brother," George said as he too didn't look his way and just stirred the potion.

He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Well, if you won't tell me I'll just tell mum you don't want lunch and she has to give that Kakashi-kid a triple portion of her famous shepherd's pi-"

"It's the base of our new invention! It's one of our new sickness-inducing sweets for our Skiving Snackboxes, the Puking Pastille!" blurted Fred. George glared at his twin brother and smacked the back of his head.

"_Ah, Fred, always the glutton of the two…" _Ron thought with a smirk. "Well, I want one of those when they're ready," he said as he walked away. He heard George snicker.

"Well, you'll get one if you help us test these sweets… Otherwise, baby brother, you'll have to pay for it," Ron heard George say as he closed their door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it. Just come downstairs for lunch, will ya?" the youngest brother said as he rolled his eyes again. They really thought he was stupid, didn't they? He wouldn't even help them 'test' their inventions even if they paid him for it. "I kinda like living, thank you very much," he mumbled, walking to the stairs, but he stopped as he heard the voice of that Kakashi-kid from the room to his right.

"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley?" he heard the boy say. Ron's eyes widened. He sounded so breakable, feeble, small…

"Yes, my dear?" his mother said, sounding as surprised as himself by his voice.

"Could you tell me what date it is? I can't remember that too…" the kid said politely. Ron's eyes widened even further. _'He doesn't remember the date? And he doesn't remember that 'too'?! Bloody hell…What is that kid been through-? Oh… That's what 'Moine meant…' _Ron thought as he held his head with both hands. _'Damn, I guess I have to… _apologize_… Fuck. My. Life…' _

Then is when Ron realized he was missing a part of their conversation and started listening again.

"Uhm, I don't know ma'am, and thank you," the kid said, still sounding so damn _breakable_.

"It's nothing, dear. And it surprises me you didn't ask for something to eat sooner; you're all skin and bones!" Molly all but yelled.

"_Aw, man!_' Ron thought as he heard his mother walk to the door. He had to get away! The last time his mother found him eavesdropping he had to wait for about an hour before the beeping-noise in his ears finally had disappeared. So naturally he ran as fast as he could in the first room he saw. It was only when he stood inside of it and saw an angry female redhead pointing her wand at him, he realized it was Ginny's room.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she asked -well, it was more something like growling really…

"I-I just had to fetch you for lunch?" the pretty scared teenager said, ending his sentence in a question. He couldn't just tell her he was eavesdropping, could he? She wouldn't tell their mum, but it just wasn't good for his reputation. Well, what was left of it anyway.

"Rubbish, you _ran _into my room Ron, I'm not that stupid you know? Mh, maybe you don't. You see, it's not because we're family that I have the same amount –more like lack- of brain cells as you, brother," she said with a slight smirk on her face, lowering her wand. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Ron's eyes widened. "H-huh, w-what? B-but you… in here… and I was just… HUH? H-how the hell did you know?!" he spluttered, ears going red.

Ginny just gave him that 'I'm-just-that-good'-look of hers that made him roll his eyes.

"Okay, I admit," he told her, her smirk growing wider," but I really had to fetch you for lunch, so let's go."

They went to the kitchen together and sat down at the table. Ron wanted to sit next to Hermoine, but then thought that he first had to apologize to the kid before talking or even b_reathing _next to her again. A wide grin appeared on his face as he finally understood why Hermoine wasn't talking to him,

or at least he thought he understood.

* * *

"Kakashi, wake up," someone whispered as I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you need to take your medicines and eat something. Kakashi!"

I groggily opened my eye and saw Molly Weasley leaning over me with a glass of water and a few pills in her hands, looking at me with eyes filled with worry and empathy. I instantly became embarrassed as I remembered what had happened and looked away.

'_How could I break down in front of them? My dad was right all along: I am pathetic…'_

I stretched a little and rubbed in my right eye, trying to hide my embarrassment from the motherly woman.

'_Damnit, how long did I sleep?' _I thought as I was still feeling like I could sleep a whole week. I _hated _chakra exhaustion. And this time it was worse than all the other times I managed to go over my limit. It didn't feel like my chakra had been used up, it felt like a whole chunk was just ripped out.

My thoughts were cut off and my question was directly answered as Molly began to speak again.

"It's already twelve o'clock, so I think you've slept about eighteen hours. But that's not so long if you know the last time you've slept here you were out for three days straight!" Molly answered half-chuckling as she handed me my medicines and the glass of water. '_Three days straight…'_ I mused._ 'So that means it's… it's…' _I frowned. I didn't like the thought of talking too much with _anybody _but Dumbledore and definitely not with the motherly and overprotective type that made me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't really have a choice. I swallowed and looked at my hands as I asked quietly: "Uhm, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, my dear?" She asked while she put some new clothes and a towel on my bedside table. I didn't see her face as I was still looking at my hands, but the tone in her voice told me she was surprised.

"Could you tell me what date it is, I can't remember that too." I asked politely as I tried to sit up in my bed, still not looking at her.

"Today it's Monday, the tenth of July," she answered as she walked to the door, but before she left she turned around. "Oh, and if you've taken your pills you can freshen up in the bathroom down the hall and come downstairs, I've made you something to eat." She eyed me worriedly and asked: "When is the last time you've eaten, Kakashi?"

My eye widened as she told me the date. _'The _tenth _of _July_?! Last date I remember was the sixteenth of May!' _"Uh, I don't know, Ma'am, and thank you," I said honestly, looking at the six pills she had given me.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head. "It's nothing, dear. And it surprises me you didn't ask for something to eat sooner; you're all skin and bones!" she said and she walked out of the room, mumbling about something about bad eating habits.

I stared at my pills for a few minutes. _'The tenth of July… What happened to me that made me lose my memories of almost two months? Come on, Hatake, what is the last thing you remember?'_

_I was running through a forest in Iwagakure with my ANBU Team, heading back to our base with the information we had found. We needed to get back as fast as possible, the three Jounin Teams that were planned to ambush a group of Iwanins should not head out, with the information we just got we knew it was suicide.  
When I saw the green colored tents of our medics in the distance, I started to feel uneasy. There was something wrong. I _knew _that feeling. _

_Signaling my thoughts to my comrades we split up and surrounded the base. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place: Jounins were playing cards around the campfire, talking or training while the medics were treating the wounded. It was as ordinary as always. And that was just it. It was _too _ordinary. Normally, there would be little –and sometimes bigger- fights, the medics would be yelling at each other for doing something wrong due the stress and Chuunin messengers would be running around all over the camp with letters, packages and mission reports. It was too calm. _

"_Kai," I whispered with my hands in the Genjutsu Dissipation Seal as I suspected what was happening. Suddenly, the scene changed. All the tents except of one were broken-down; the campfire had spread and had lit several trees and… people. Dead people. The grass was painted crimson under the lifeless and totally unrecognizable shinobi and kunoichi. _All _the shinobi and kunoichi. Not a single Jounin, Chuunin or even Medic was still alive. _

_My hands started to shake as I looked at the scene in front of me. 'This can't be happening… no… _shit!_' I thought as I surveyed the whole camp. The smell of blood made me lightheaded. I had smelled it so many times before, but it still made my stomach churn and palms sweat.  
Suddenly, there walked about ten people out of the only tent that was still intact. I bared my teeth as I recognized the hitae-ates from Iwagakure and without wasting a single second, I stormed at the group with my infamous Chidori. And-…_

And that's all I remembered.

"Damnit!" I closed my eyes and cursed myself. _'What happened afterwards?! Did I kill them? Did _they _get me? Has my amnesia something to do with what happened then?'_

I sighed shakily and got out of my bed. There was nothing I could do but wait. Wait for my memories to come back.

I took my pills, grabbed the clothes and towel on my bedside table and the crutch next to it and started to hobble to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't encounter someone on the hall.

"I really can't believe we're related! Why d'you tell Ron about our snackboxes?!"

"Hey, it was either that or not having Shepherd's pie! Get your priorities straight, man!"

'_Karma's a bitch'_ I thought as I saw two tall redheads walk out of the room two doors to my left, discussing about _food _for Kami's sake. I shook my head and concentrated on my elegant 'hobble-ing' to the bathroom, hoping they wouldn't notice me. But since I just _knew _Kami hated me, my hope was probably in vain.

And it was.

I was almost at the door of the bathroom as one of the two identical teenagers suddenly stopped walking and nudged his brother. '_Please, leave me alone. Please, Kami, if you just have a little-'_

"Hey, aren't you Kakashi?" both teenagers asked simultaneously, suddenly forgetting their little quarrel. _'I really need to find another religion, 'cause this one's going to be my death one day…'_

I turned around to look at them with my one-eyed one-wrong-word-and-you're-history-Glare. "Yeah, who're you?"

I didn't mean to say it_ so_ hostile, but I _really _didn't feel like talking to _anybody_ right now. Well… I _never _felt like talking to anybody. That's probably why everybody called me an antisocial bastard… But these _were _the people that had found me…

Both teens looked at each other with a big grin and turned back to me.

"I'm Fred," said the redhead on the right side as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"And I'm George," spoke the other one as he mimicked his brother.

I was wondering how people could _ever _tell these two guys apart. They looked identical, smelled identical, _sounded _identical and moved identical, hell, they even _wore identical clothes_! But maybe… Maybe their chakra signature was different? It had to be, no one's chakra signature was identical! I had to find out when my own chakra reserves were back.

"Pleasure, now if you don't mind, I really want to freshen up," I said and started to hobble to the bathroom again.

"Well, it was nice to meet you officially!" they both yelled simultaneous at me and I waved a little without looking back at them. As I finally reached the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I could hear the twins talk to each other with my oversensitive hearing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, brother?"

"I think that's possible, brother. I propose we'll start as soon as he's healthy enough?"

"You're reading my mind…"

And after those words they walked downstairs in silence.

'_Oh dear Kami, why me?'_ I thought as I just _knew _the tone in their voices. It was the same that a certain green spandex wearing chuunin used when he had come up with another rather eccentric battle… I really needed to find another religion…

I sighed and turned around. The bathroom was pretty small and old, but it was _a lot _better than the ice cold streams I had to wash myself in during the war.

I limped to the mirror and started to take off my clothes and bandages, and then I looked at my naked body, not wanting to look at my face since I didn't wore my mask. All the gashes and burns were healing well, _really _well. The bruises were already fading and the burns and gashes already closing up. Even the big hole in my stomach was looking better. _'I guess the 'gaggingly' bitter potions that nurse gave me did their job…' _I thought as I touched one of the bigger gashes with my finger. That was when I saw something black on the back of my left hand. I hadn't seen it yet because of the bandage that was wrapped around it.

It was a tattoo. A tattoo that I didn't even remember having.

My eyes widened in shock and my body tensed up. I knew this tattoo –no, it was a _mark_. It was a mark I had seen way too many times before. Always on the people I was ordered to kill if they got too close to Konoha.

Marks that only the people who were _banished_ had.

I started to hyperventilate. _'This can't be right… It just… can't! When did I… did this… WHAT HAPPENED?' _I limped back until my back hit the wall and then glided onto the ground, staring at my hand, at the pitch black mark that stung in my eye, at the dark symbol of the hidden leaf with a thick line through it and the kanji of 'Tsuiho sa' under it: Banished.

I had been banished from the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

It took me half about a half an hour and a worried redheaded mother to calm down a little. Molly had come upstairs and asked if something was wrong. After I had assured her I was perfectly fine but just had some trouble with my bandages, she had come into the bathroom and started helping me.

There went my pride.

I had freshened myself up a bit with a washcloth, not able to take a normal shower with my damned plasters, and was now sitting in my boxers on a chair Mrs. Weasley had made out of thin air with her stick. And said woman was now looking at my wounds and bandaging them again. I saw in the look in her eyes she was concerned, but it wasn't for my wounds.

"My dear… how did you get all those scars?" she asked suddenly as she touched the scar over my left eye that went from my hairline 'till my jaw line. Normally, I covered it up with my hitae-ate and mask, if I showed it to people or doctors, I put a little genjutsu on it so it looked smaller and less 'hurtful' and when I was fighting someone, I just didn't care. But now, my chakra reserves were as high as Gai's '_un_-youthfulness'. Which means I wouldn't be using any chakra any time soon.

"Battle scars," I said with a shrug as I leaned back a little so her hand couldn't touch me anymore. If she thought I was going to explain every single scar I had, she was sorely mistaken. _That _would take hours, plus most of them were a little… painful to remember, not to mention what it would be if I would _tell _the whole story.

She nodded with a grim expression on her face. "Dumbledore did say something about a war where you come from. But still… there are so many… I simply can't imagine what you've been through…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

My eyes widened a little. Why was she almost crying? The war _was _hell and the scars _were _a drag sometimes since he had to hide most of them for not freaking civilians out, but freaking out is _not_ the same as _crying._

"Mrs. Weasley, the scars are nothing, most of them I already have since my eleventh, you don't need to worry or anything like that."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say.

Now the motherly woman started to cry for real. I really didn't know what to do as she took some toilet paper to wipe the tears of her face, so I started to wrap a bandage around my left hand, covering the mark and put my clothes back on. (The same way too big grey sweatpants that I still had to fold three times and a dark blue T-shirt that also reached my mid-tight.)

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kakashi," she managed to say in between her sobs as she was still wiping away fresh tears. "It's just that I can't stand the thought of my children having…. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so inconsiderate!"

"NO! Not at all! Please, Mrs. Weasley, it's nothing, really! Come on, let's go downstairs, you said you made something for me, didn't you?" I asked her, trying to calm her down a little. I also dully noted this was the longest sentence I've said to the redheaded woman.

Thank Kami my words worked a little. She piped up a bit and gave me a little smile."You're right!" she said as she pointed her wand at her face and gave it a swish so all her tears disappeared and her puffy eyes and red cheeks turned back to normal. "I've made Shepherd's pie for you! Let's go downstairs, everybody is waiting for us!" she said as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait, Mrs. Weasley, I have a question!" I quickly yelled as she was about to exit the bathroom. "Yes, dear?" she asked as she turned back around.

"When you found me, was I wearing a mask or a headband?" I asked as I rubbed my left eye, a habit Rin always scolded me for.

Molly seemed to think a little and then nodded. "Yes, you were wearing a black, cloth mask, but no head band, do you want it back maybe?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed in relief, "that would be nice."

"Okay, I'll give it to you later. Your other clothes have been washed and repaired too, but they seemed so uncomfortable for an injured boy, don't you think?" Molly asked me with a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess they do…" Not that I knew what I was wearing when they had found me. But knowing myself, they couldn't be very different from my usual ANBU-uniform.

"And other things, did I have other things on me when you found me?" I really wanted to know if I still had my kunai-pouch and chakra-blade. Even if Dumbledore told me everybody would be wary of my when I would carry around such weapons, I would still take them with me.

"Yes, you did, strapped on your back was this weird knife-sword-thing, but that was about it," she told him. "I'll give them back later."

"Thank you, I'm seriously indebted to you," I told her, surprising myself. Hatake Kakashi who thanked someone? '_Man, if I keep going like this there wouldn't be anything left of my pride by the end of the week…'_ I thought to myself.

As the redheaded woman's eyes softened, my eyes widened a little. "You're welcome, Kakashi, you don't owe us anything. Now come on, let's go downstairs and after lunch I'll give you back your stuff," she said when she walked out of the bathroom.

I had to shake my head a few times before I was able to follow her. Those eyes… It almost seemed like she _cared _about me.

No.

That couldn't be it, she was just trying to assure me I didn't harass her by being here. That didn't automatically mean that she _cared._ I sighed, took my crutch that lay next to the chair and started to hobble to the kitchen.

'_Come on, Kakashi, you know better than that. Nobody ever cares.'_

**.**

**..**

…

_To Be Continued_

**Thank you for reading 'Immortal Immunity'! Have a nice day, night or whatever!**

**~ The Black Goldilocks**


	5. Chapter IV:A Sword? No, it's a toothpick

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks: – Cytokinesis – NIX'S WARDEN – hodgeheg – CEZein – Lazy to Write – Zach of Death – Silight03 – Aleucard – Wandering Crimson Sage – Starslight21 – FlyingTurtleduck – unknown229 – Whis – OilWar – ForestEmerald - **

**for Reviewing, Following or 'Favoriting' Immortal Immunity! God, I love you guys… Especially you, hodgeheg and FlyingTurtleduck...  
I _really_ love 'PMing' with you, hodgeheg! :p****  
And man… FlyingTurtleduck, I'm still in the 7****th**** heaven because of your review xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter…**

**Immortal Immunity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_IV- A sword? No, it's a toothpick_

"Oh, come on! Why not, Ginny? You're starving yourself! I heard your stomach growl a half an hour ago!" the youngest Weasley son whined at his sister, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Because we have to wait for mum and Kakashi, Ron! We can't just start eating when they're still upstairs! Where are your manners?" Ginny asked rhetorically, slowly inching to her wand in her jeans with her hand. She knew it was against the law but… was one tiny little silencing charm really that bad?

"And why not? Everybody is starving! Right, guys?" Ron asked Hermoine and his brothers hopefully.

The only response he got, were two muffled groans of the twins who had laid their head on their plates about twenty minutes ago. And the bushy-haired girl just ignored him like she was doing the whole day and turned another page of her book.

"See!" he said as he pointed at his brothers, "They're dying, Ginny! Do you really want the deaths of your very own brothers on your conscience?"

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Seriously?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

The redhead just shrugged. "Hey, I could try…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at the door to the hall. She was wondering how that Kakashi-kid was doing. She had heard that he was healing really well because of Madame Pomfrey's potions and pills (and the IV for when he was sleeping the first days), but still not well enough. Normally, he should've already been fully healed. Broken bones and gashes were something that were easily healed in one night, and that Kakashi-kid already took those medicines for four days.

It wasn't normal.

But then again… immunity to magic wasn't really normal either… It probably had something to do with that.

She was also wondering about his serious Amnesia. Ron had said he had heard Kakashi and their mum talk to each other and that he had found out that that kid didn't know the date 'too'.

_And _there was the thing with Dumbledore.

Yesterday Dumbledore had come here to talk with Kakashi, to ask why he was immune and what had happened to him. Everybody had waited in the living room for hours, waiting for Dumbledore to come downstairs and give us the information. And when he had finally come, he had told everybody very v_ery _seriously and in a _very_ 'un-Dumbledore'-like manner that Kakashi was helping the Order, but that nobody was allowed to tell anybody about his existence or ask the boy what had happened. He had called it an 'S-ranked Secret'. She didn't know what that meant, but she figured it was something like those secret documents with 'top secret' in grand, red letters on the cover.  
He also had told them not to ask the boy too many questions because he was still healing both physically and mentally. They were allowed to talk to him, but only very superficially.  
Then, he had gone to the Headquarters with all the adults for a meeting.

So they still didn't know a single thing about the boy that was eating their food and wearing their clothes.

"Hey, Ron…" she asked suddenly and Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What d'you think that happened to him?"

Suddenly Fred and George's heads shot up and were all ear as they looked at Ron, waiting for his answer. Except for Hermoine, who was still looking at her book. But Ginny saw that her eyes had stopped moving over the page, and that she was just looking at one spot, also waiting and listening.

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "How should I know? You were there with me, weren't you?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Well, duhu. I didn't ask you what happened; I asked you what you _think_ what happened."

Without thinking and like it was the only explanation he exclaimed: "You-Know-Who of course!"

Ginny saw Hermoine roll her eyes behind her book and she herself sighed while the twins both nodded.

"Ron, You-Know-Who is NOT always the explanation of everything bad that happens," she said as he shook her head.

"And why not?! Every school year from the beginning till now all our problems _always_ root with You-Know-Who! So why not this time?"

"And Kakashi is our _problem_, why?" Ginny asked.

Ron opened his mouth, without a single doubt to say something stupid, when George and Fred interrupted him.

"Gin, you know that that kid himself isn't the problem, but what about-"

"-his state? Who else would do such a thing to a boy your age?"

Now it was Hermoine's turn to speak up. She put her book on the table and pointed at the twins. "There are LOTS of people who could do such a thing. The world doesn't consist out of good people and Death Eaters. There are A LOT of bad people walking around, and you know it!"

The identical teens both raised their hands as if to say 'ho'. "Wow-" began Fred.

"- no need to shout, Hermoine," ended George as they lowered their hands again. "We know that many people could have done such a thing, but weren't you the smart one?" George asked.

Hermoine's eyebrow twitched. She was getting more frustrated with the second. Not only because she _was _the smart one, but also because Ron was trying to get her attention now she was finally talking. –not to him, but still- Plus, it was just so unnatural to her that the '_pranking' twins_ were explaining things to _her. _

"What do you mean?" she asked, almost growling.

"We mean that who would do such a thing to someone and drop him here-"

"- in the middle of nowhere-"

"-only for us-"

"- the best friends of the now-infamous Boy-Who-Lived-"

"- to find."

"Why would someone who is _not _You-Know-Who, do that?"

Everybody looked at each other for a few seconds, thinking about all the possibilities.

"Are you implying Kakashi is some kind of spy?" Hermoine suddenly asked, frowning at the twins. "He was dying, why would You-Know-Who almost kill his own spy who is also immune to magic? He's just too valuable to do that, it doesn't make any sense."

The twins both opened their mouths, but couldn't find something to respond with and closed them again. Again there were a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe he wasn't dropped there by You-Know-Who… Maybe he ran away from him?" tried Ginny.

Hermoine sighed and shook her head. "He had a _broken leg_ and a _hole in his stomach_, he absolutely didn't _run_ away.

Suddenly, Ron shot up from his chair and screamed:" THAT'S IT! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Everybody, even Hermoine who should be ignoring him, stared at him skeptically. And all together they said_:" _Surprise us_."_

Their stares didn't kill Ron's enthusiasm as he said:" You-Know-Who kidnapped him, took his wand and tortured him for information about his immunity; then, when he wanted to escape, he fought one of the Death Eaters to get his want with a Muggle fight and got all those injuries. And _then_, he won and apparated here!" he ended with a huge grin on his face. Probably finding himself a _genius. _

"First," Ginny began, pulling her brother from his daydream, "_how _could someone get such a hole in his stomach from a Muggle fight and second, _where _is that so-called wand you just mentioned?"

Her brother groaned dramatically. "Those are all _details_, people!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Everybody groaned too, and it was then that the redheaded mother entered the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

The Kakashi-kid hobbled a few seconds later into the room, looking rather bored, tired and… _lifeless._ His face was void of emotion and his eyes could be those of a dead man.

Ginny started to stare at him. She hadn't seen him after she had fainted that night; and before that, she really hadn't noticed what he looked like. Well, more like she couldn't. Back then he was covered in blood, mud, gashes and bruises. But now, she could see how unbelievably small and thin he looked in the way to big clothes of her brother. And how pale and… surprisingly cute he was. Okay, he had a large scar over his left eye, but it was not ugly. She could even say it looked kind of cool…

The white-haired boy limped to a seat next to her and Molly and sat down, putting his crutch on the ground and not looking at anyone. He kept staring at the back of his left hand for some weird reason. Ginny didn't know what was wrong with it. Of course, it was covered in bandages, but he had plenty other body parts bandaged too.

Ginny glanced at Hermoine who was staring openly at the Kakashi-kid, eyes filled with worry and curiosity. Ginny was curious too. The boy had no idea about what had happened to him because of his Amnesia, he was immune to magic and his whole existence and past was a secret. And then there was his scar. It looked unbelievably painful and Ginny wondered if he still had his own eye. It didn't look like an empty socked…

'_What happened to him?' s_he thought as she too kept staring at the boy.

"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, staring is impolite!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said sternly as she filled everybody's plate. Everyone quickly looked at their own plates, not wanting to let hell break lose by ignoring their mother. Then she looked at the Kakashi-kid and said in a gentler tone:" Kakashi, dear, I think you've already met Hermoine and Ron," she said as she pointed at each of them. Kakashi looked up from his hand and nodded. Then he cleared his throat and said:"Yeah, I did, I also met Fred and George."

"Well, my husband, Arthur, is working now, but you'll meet him tonight. And this is Ginny, my only daughter," Molly said as she gestured at Ginny, who gave him a big smile and a wave.

"It's nice to finally meet you! How are you feeling? You were uh… not looking so well when we found you," she asked, looking at him worriedly_. _

Kakashi didn't smile back, but he gave a little nod and said:"Pleasure to meet you and I'm fine. I've had worse." He picked up his fork with his not-plastered hand and started to look at it and then at his plastered arm.

"_WHAT?_!" everybody suddenly yelled simultaneously.

Kakashi startled, _almost_ falling from his chair and _letting_ is fork fall onto the wooden floor. Then he looked at everybody, eyes widened in surprise, who were staring back with the same expression.

A few seconds they stared at each other until Fred suddenly said:" Dude… you were dying…" And then his brother took over:"… What could possibly be worse?"

Ginny saw Kakashi grimace and his eye glaze, like he was remembering something unpleasant. And she wondered: _'What was worse than dying…?' _

"I'd rather not talk about it," the white-haired boy suddenly said as he looked at his fallen fork and shivered. His voice sounded strong and he looked impassive, emotionless. But as he bend down to pick up his fork and she saw a long, white scar on the back of his neck, she could only think that he had to be pushing his pain away. Bottling it up, only to explode when he was finally full.

"O-okay, now, let's eat! I didn't make you all lunch for you to let it get cold!" mum said as Kakashi sat back straight on his chair.

Mum didn't have to say it twice.

* * *

'_What the hell is this?' _I thought as I stared at the food that lay on my plate. I glanced up to see all the redheaded people -and even that Hermoine- stuff their faces. It was beyond me how they could eat such a thing that smelled so… so… not _right._ I couldn't put my finger on it, but the smell of the delicious-looking lunch made my stomach clench. It was like my body was saying in advance that if I would eat this, it would lie on the wooden floor not even five minutes after putting it in my mouth.

Mrs. Weasley noticed my distress and asked worriedly: "Is everything alright, dear? Do you want something else?"

I looked up at her and saw all the redheaded teens looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, thanks. It just seems like my stomach isn't well enough to eat yet. I'll eat something later," I said.

Everyone started to eat again, but Molly asked:" Are you sure, Kakashi? You haven't eaten for who knows how long…"

I just nodded in response. I _really _had no intention to scrub my half-digested food from the floor today, thank you very much.

"Is it fine if I go to my room?" I asked as I scratched under my plaster. I was going to meditate, build up some chakra and see if I could contact one of my ninken. Oh god, how did I hope I could summon Pakkun! He _had _to know what had happened to me. And maybe I didn't want to admit it to myself, but having a friend here would be nice.

"Of course, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, but as I took my crutch off the ground, she also asked:" Oh, and would you like to have your things back now?"

I looked up and I was sure my eyes looked less lifeless as I _wanted _to give her a little smile… but just couldn't.

"Yeah, thanks," I said and stood up from my chair. Together with Molly I hobbled to the living room and there, on the table, lay my clothes, chakra blade and mask. I couldn't hold back a sigh of relief and thanked Mrs. Weasley again as she gave them to me.

Then, I ran as fast as possible to my given room. (It took me three minutes by the way, two minutes more than I would've liked) I sat on my bed and immediately pulled my mask over my head. Again, I sighed in relief as I felt the comforting cloth against my skin. I sat there several minutes, holding my mask to my face and eyes closed.  
_'Never __**ever**__ am I going to lose my mask again… __**EVER**__!'_ I thought as I opened my eyes again and dragged my hand through my white hair that was oddly long. My gravity defying hair was still spiky, but now hung before my eyes most of the time and most locks even went a little further than my chin. I didn't really dislike it, but in combat it would be a little bit of a –if not a big- problem.

I took my chakra blade off my bed and almost caressed it. I was so happy I still had something from my village, from my… _dad. _I shook my head and took the actual blade out of the sheath. I was expecting it to reflect the light that came from outside through the window, but it hardly did: it was covered in dried blood. I was glad I had my mask back because it held back most of the smell. (People often forget the mask had multiple purposes.)  
I quickly took my used towel that lay on the floor and started to clean it. -a hard thing to do with one hand in a plaster, believe me- But the simple task brought back way to many memories. My hands started trembling and I had to stop. Scratching under my plaster again I thought of all the times I had done it: after assassinating politicians, killing missing nins, defeating banished shinobi or kunoichi –I cringed at that one-and even murdering innocent people, even children, who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, simply because they were endangering our mission.

I shook my head again to clear my mind. It hardly worked, but I started to look at my only possessions again. Apparently the clothes I was wearing were the same I wore all the time: black ninja pants, black sleeveless T-shirt with an extra mask, a black and white T-shirt and my black ninja sandals. _'Wow, I never realized I wore that much black…'_ I also saw that I had taken an eye-patch with me. I took it and put it on.

Then I started to search for scrolls, letters and other weapons in all the pockets of my clothes. I was hoping something could bring back my memories, even if it was just a tiny part of it. My heart started to beat harder in my chest as my fingers touched a piece of paper that sat in the left pocket of my pants. I grabbed it and looked at it: it was an envelope. I quickly opened it and found-

Money…

I punched my bed. This was so damn frustrating! I couldn't just wait for my memories to come back naturally, _if _they came back at all! The war, my ANBU team, Minato-sensei, Konoh- …

I looked at my left hand wrapped in bandages. _'Konoha… I… I can't go back… home…' _I realized as I thought about the mark on the back of my hand. I had no place to return to, I had no war to fight, no home to protect, no… comrades –_friends- _anymore… But what the HELL did I DO?!

I frustrated rubbed in my left eye and directly remembered Rin scolding me about it; and then Minato-sensei, no _Hokage-sama_, giving me the advice to go to the hospital to ask for something against the itch.

I abruptly stopped rubbing Obito's eye. That one was new.

A little memory of Minato-sensei in his Yondaime cloak surfaced and I smiled a little. I was happy his dream had finally come true…

But then, I abruptly stopped smiling.

That meant that the banishment was something _he _did. That meant that _he _was the one that had given me that mark.

* * *

I sat on my bed for who knows how long, trying to figure out more about my missing memories. What made the guy that had practically raised me banish me? He and Kushina took me in after dad had died and had taken care of me for five years until I was given my own place. All those sweet memories that suddenly became so bitter… How could they do that?  
I felt betrayed and hurt. He was my sensei, my father figure, my _friend… _

I shook my head to clear my mind and sighed. Now wasn't the time to sulk about it. I had to focus on what was happening now. I lay down on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what I knew and what I should do.

'_Okay, I woke up dying on a grassy field, lying in the rain; those redheads found me, brought me here and helped me. Dumbledore asked me for help and I obliged, wanting to do something in return for their help. That 'help' was being their lab rat for an unknown period of time to find out why I'm immune to their so called magic. He promised not to do any harm and help me to get back to Konoha in return… But then, I found out I was banished…' _I swallowed and closed my eye. _'So now I don't need to get back anymore. Now,' _I thought as I opened my eye again, _'what am I going to do? I should meditate to get some chakra and then summon Pakkun or-' _

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. I scolded myself for being too occupied with my own thoughts and not hearing the person arrive.

I cleared my throat and said a 'come in' as I sat up and looked at the door.

The door opened and a redheaded boy entered my room, looking rather uneasy.

It was that Ron.

"What do you need?" I asked a little gruffly. I wasn't angry with him, but I didn't want to think about what had happened the other day. He saw me break down. It made me feel uneasy, but I didn't show it as I kept looking at him.

He shuffled uncomfortably with his feet and cleared his throat before saying:" I had to tell you that we're moving to the Headquarters today, you know, for the Order?"

I nodded. Dumbledore had said something about that. He had said that I would meet a few people of the Order and would do a few tests there.

"Okay, so I came to help you grab your stuff and…" He looked away and mumbled something.

My almost unnatural hearing was better than an Inuzuka, but I still didn't quite grab what he had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I stood up from my bed, grabbing my crutch.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head in a way that made me think of a certain goggle-wearing Uchiha. Then he said:" And I also wanted to apologize for yesterday… You know, when I lashed out… It really wasn't my purpose to yell but it's just… I just get really angry when someone… I'm sorry, alright?" he ended a little gruffly, but I didn't care. I was, for lack of a better word, moved, by his apology. Nobody ever apologized to me like that. Everybody always thought that I deserved the things they did to me because of what I had done to them. And they were right, I did.

I nodded to him and said:" It's alright, I deserved it…" I started to grab my clothes as I heard the boy sigh in relief.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said as he took the clothes from my hands. I quietly thanked him and hobbled to my Chakra blade that still lay on my bed.

"Hey, what's with the mask?" Ron suddenly asked, noticing the black cloth mask. He looked quite puzzled at me. "I mean, I can understand the eye-patch, but there seemed nothing wrong with your face, right?"

I just shrugged and said:"It's a tradition from where I come from."

Ron gave an 'Oh' and nodded as if he understood. I then took my chakra blade off my bed and sheathed it, making a mental note to clean it as soon as possible.

"I-is that a sword?" I suddenly heard Ron ask. I turned around and saw him looking at my Chakra blade. The cynical part of me made me answer:"A sword? No, it's a toothpick," Then I slung one of the leather straps over my left shoulder and started to hobble to the door.  
After Ron had blinked a few times and laughed a little, he came after me.

"You know," he said, still chuckling a little," You're quite alright..."

I knew he wanted to ask me more about my sword, but something seemed to keep the boy from doing it. I realized I didn't really care and just limped downstairs, glad that my mask hid my tiny smile.

* * *

"Ah! It's nice to see you're alright, Kakashi!" another redheaded man said as he shook my not-plastered hand and gave me a big smile.

'_What's with all these red haired people? The only redhead I knew in all the Elemental nations was Kushina, and here seems to be a whole nest of these people…' _I thought as he let go of my hand and lead me to what seemed to be the kitchen. He kept babbling about how thankful they were that I wanted to help them et cetera. I assured him it was no big deal and that they had helped me first, after all.

I had just arrived at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with the Weasleys and Hermoine. And Mrs. Weasley had immediately shown everyone their room –I slept in the same room as Ron- and had just introduced me to her husband.

I was expecting the Headquarters to be a huge base of rebels who were training, meeting or playing poker, and certainly not a filthy old house that was housing hundreds of unknown diseases and a few people who were talking and laughing in the kitchen over a cup of tea.  
Well, it was not my problem if they weren't trained enough to win their war... Was it?

Together with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all the teens, I entered the kitchen and five pair of eyes suddenly looked at me. The owners of those eyes were three men and two women. One man had rather long brown hair and the smell of a bird-like thing hung around him.

The other man that sat beside him, also had brown hair, but shorter. He was pale and had big bags under his eyes. My senses were telling me not to come too close to the guy, like he was dangerous, not normal. And the fact that he didn't smell like a human, but also partly wolf, I decided to keep my distance. Because in this state, I wasn't able to fight off any threats.

As I looked at the last man who sat opposite of the Threat, I immediately noticed he was more my kind of guy. With his many scars and his disfigured face he made me think about my first ANBU Captain who had retired a few weeks after our first mission together. He looked at me with a not-so-subtly distrust.

And I appreciated that. How weird that may sound.

Everybody here just seemed too naïve. They all immediately assumed I was a good guy, which I was… I think... I wasn't too sure about that anymore: I _was _banished… But I knew I was good enough for these people since I wasn't planning anything against them.

With a slight shiver I also noticed the guy's weird blue eye that kept staring at me like it could see right into my soul -which I was fairly sure I didn't really have-. Was the eye just an eye or had it something to do with magic? If I didn't know better, I would say it was an eye with the Byakugan... But that was impossible. I wanted to look at it with Obito's Sharingan, but I didn't want to blow my cover. Well, I didn't really _have_ a cover, but hiding Obito's eye was probably the best thing to do.

The woman that sat next to him looked like she was about twenty years old and had purple hair. _'Much like a snake's apprentice…' _I thought, remembering Anko and hoping she wasn't like her.

And the last woman looked at least fifty years old and like she had just eaten a lemon. She also was the first person who spoke.

"It's nice to see you all," she said as she now looked at the large group of redheads behind me and gave them a little smile. "I hope you didn't give your parents more grey hairs over the summer?" she asked. They all laughed a little and everybody began to say hello to each other and talk about unimportant things. And after Mrs. Weasley introduced me to the five unknown people, she almost forcibly pushed me on the chair next to a the scarred guy who was apparently named Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley interrupted the joyful chatter, "Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Hermoine, the other members of the Order will be arriving shortly for our meeting, so it's better if you all go to your room and start unpacking."

But all the teens wouldn't have it and started to talk all together, trying to convince the redheaded woman to let them attend the meeting.  
Because of my oversensitive hearing, I winced at the sudden decibels Mrs. Weasley managed to get out of her lungs as she told –uhum, yelled- to the teens they were still too young and not members of the Order.

All looking very pale and scared, they quickly ran out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley sighed with a little smile as they left the room, then she turned around and 'opened' the fireplace for the people who would come by floo with a spell. Immediately the room started to fill with all sorts of wizards and witches, some walking and some falling out of the fireplace.

The last one who came walking gracefully out of the green fire, was Dumbledore. He gave me an eye-twinkling smile and walked to the head of the table, clearing his throat. Everybody immediately stopped talking and watched the old man sit down and greet everybody cheerfully. But after everyone had responded, he suddenly became very serious.

"Now," he started, "it's time we need to discuss what to do with the Immunity of this boy," he said as he gestured at me. Everybody's eyes quickly shot in my direction," Kakashi."

…

**..**

**.**

_To Be Continued_

**Author's note**

**And, did you like it? Make sure you review and tell me! **

_**I also have a question for you guys: Do you want a little romance in this story? And if so, with whom? **_**You can choose between Kakashi and:**

**-Ginny **

**-Hermoine**

**-Luna Lovegood**

**-an OC**

**Thank you so much for reading Immortal Immunity! **

**Have a nice day, night or whatever!**

**~Goldilocks**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so very sorry, but I am abandoning this story… I know I told you guys I wouldn't do it, but I just can't bring myself to continue this story anymore…**

**But, there's also good news! I've put this story up for adoption! So if you're interested you just have to PM me et violà! The story is yours! The only thing I ask is that you'll mention my name when you upload it. That's it!**

**I really hope there's someone who wants to continue this story so you guys can keep reading… Thanks for all the Follows and 'Favorites', I really appreciated it.**

**~Goldilocks**


	7. Author's Note: The end of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

Well, my dear readers, I have great news! 'Immortal Immunity' is now adopted by '**Lady Cynic**' and is now called **'Immunitatem Candidum'**: s/9267797/1/Immunitatem-Candidum

I gave her my plot and ideas, but I also told her to do as she pleases, so the story won't be the same anymore. She's already started to rewrite the first chapters (she's doing a great job by the way) and will soon be continuing where I left off…

I really hope you'll enjoy her version as much as you did mine, or even more so of course… :)

Thank you all very much for reading Immortal Immunity, I had fun writing it while I could...

Have a great night, day or whatever,  
With love,  
~The Black Goldilocks


End file.
